Fallen for you
by Peacelifeandlove
Summary: This is an original! fallen was just an inspiration. Rated T for safety. When Arriana falls for new boy Skyla is it possible he had fallen in more then just love?


Arriana tuned her best friends loud chatter out, her thoughts going to the weekend. Her plans consited of work at the local diner Friday night, then again saturday, a sleep over at Mary-Annes' (who still hadn't shut up) saturday night and then homework Sunday. Fun. Not. She was suddenly interrupted mid-thought by Mary-Anne waving a hand in front of Arrianas' face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" She asked loudly. Arriana rolled her eyes at her friend's over dramatic gesture. "Yes," she answered, " And she isn't deaf. Or blind."

" Oh really? then what did I say?" Arriana laughed and quickly answered her fair haired friend. "Mary-anne, sweetheart, I don't have to be listening to know what you were talking about. Boys." Mary-Anne humphed before cheering up again. "Well maybe that's true. But this time it's the new guy." This caught Arriana's attention. "There's a new boy?" her friend laughed at the tone she used. "Yes. Someone said his name is Skyla. And that he transferred from some where over seas." Mary-Anne informed Arriana. Just as Arriana opened her mouth to reply the bell rang, telling the two girls that it was time for class. Mary-Anne walked off, waving at her dark haired friend over her shoulder. Arriana walked to homeroom with her head in the clouds. She sat down at her desk not even noticing the handsome boy in the chair to her right. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. Arriana jumped before turning to her left, to face a dark haired, black eyed boy who smiled a wide, dimpled smile. " Hello Arriana." he spoke in an arrogant tone that matched his smirk. "How are you?" Just his voice made Arriana's skin crawl. She glared at him, not trying to hide her disgust. "Declan. And I was great, until you showed up. So do me a favour and leave." Arriana hissed. Declans' smirk grew bigger. "Baby, how many times have i told you to call me DJ? that is after all what you would be screaming if you got to know me better..." his voice trailed of as he suggestivly ran his hand up and down her arm, causing the girl to shudder. "Don't touch me!" she growelled. Declan ran his arm closer to her towards the inside of her arm, grazing her breast. " Oh baby, I plan on touching a whole lot more of you in the future. This is just a warm up." He whispered in her ear.

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed Declan's and renched it of Arriana's arm. "She said not to touch her." an unfamiliar voice growelled. Arriana looked up into the most beautiful, gray eyes she had ever seen. Even narrowed in dangerous slits and filled with hate and disgust. Declan didn't seem to agree with her. "Get your filthly hands of me newbie!" he said to the mysterious guy. The gray-eyed boy didn't even flinch. "As long as you keep your's of Arriana." the new guy threatened. This time even Declan caught the warning in the other boys tone. He turned to walk away then turned half-way around to spit at the boys feet. The boy looked unfased as he turned his attention to Arriana. "I'm Skyla. Are you ok?" he asked, seeming generally concerned. Arriana forced a smile, " Yeah, I've been worse. My names Arriana by the way." Skyla smiled, slipped a piece of paper on her desk.

seeming amused for some reason. "Oh, I know your name Arriana. Whose the grease ball?" He asked. Arriana glanced towards the back of the class. "Declan Johnson. School player. We used to be best friends." Before Skyla had a chance to reply, Mr. Michaels walked into the class and he had no choice but to sit down in his seat.

Arriana looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Skyla was scribbling on a scrap piece of paper. His shaggy sandy blonde hair just covering those gray eyes. He looked tall even when seated and his black T-shirt seemed strained against muscles that weren't overly large but big enough to say he worked out. Skyla turned his head and Arriana blushed after being caught staring. But the boy just smiled and

_Cool to sit with you at lunch?_ it read. Arriana just nodded.

After homeroom Arriana had music. Skyla had Art.

" Do you want me to walk you?" She asked him. After all it was his first day.

" I should be all right. I'll see you at lunch." And with a gorgeous smile and a wave Skyla walked away leaving Arriana standing in the school hallway.

At lunch Arriana went to her usual table where Mary-Anne had already seated herself with two salads and bottles of water. "Hey." Arriana smiled, talking her food.

"Hey! OMG! have you seen the new guy yet? he is so hot!" Mary-anne gushed. Arriana laughed.

"Yes, he is in my group," she informed her best friend, " Oh and he is having lunch with us." she added, smirking. The two girls looked up as a shadow feel over the table.

"Talking about me?" Skyla asked, smiling.

"Yes. I was just going to tell Mary-Anne here about our encounter with Declan." Arriana greeted him.

"ohhh what happened?" Mary-anne was always the gossip.

"He was being his normal sleeze ball self. By the way Mary-anne this is Skyla. Skyla, Mary-anne."

"Hi." Skyla smiled at Mary-anne. Mary-anna just blushed and mumbled something about having an English assignment to work on and escaped the table, leaving Skyla and Arriana alone.


End file.
